


Flash

by cornflakepizza



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Edging, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornflakepizza/pseuds/cornflakepizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick volunteers to model for this year's Mr. Gotham calendar. Naturally, Bruce takes control of the camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this set](http://cornflakepizza.tumblr.com/post/35239545022) of images (NSFW).

"It's good of you to agree to do this."

"Ah, well, you know. Anything for charity." Dick perched himself on the walnut desk and looked around Bruce's office. "I have to admit, the setup's a bit sparser than what I'm used to. Where's the rest of the crew?"

When Bruce didn't respond, Dick tutted. "Just because you're in charge of Wayne Enterprises doesn't mean you have to manage every single thing it undertakes. Can't you just hire someone else to deal with the logistics of the Mr. Gotham campaign?"

"I told the crew to go ahead and take off early today. You know that being photographed is…tricky." Bruce adjusted a light reflector. "I don't want anyone to see a picture of Dick Grayson with a blindfold next to Nightwing in a domino mask and put two and two together."

"You're too paranoid, B," Dick said lightly, loosening his tie. He took in the equipment scattered around the room. "It's been a while since I did one of these."

Bruce grunted in response. "Let's just get a few shots of you standing in front of the desk."

Dick was a natural model. He moved through poses easily, fluidly, and without forethought. Bruce admired his ability to show himself off without self-consciousness, and the way he always managed to capture the light on his face no matter which direction he turned. He was creative, too; he knew to incorporate his surroundings without prompting, using the desk for support as he bounced on his toes, or teasingly playing with his necktie. Bruce clicked away as he unbuttoned his shirt and marveled at how casual Dick was able to make undressing look.

"It's weird doing this without music blaring in the background," Dick laughed, giving his backside a little shake.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time," Bruce said with a small smile, watching as Dick ground himself against the desk and grinned over his shoulder.

Bruce coughed and looked through the camera lens, trying to ignore what exactly was going on on the other side of Dick's hips, how the front of his pants must look pressed against the edge the desk.

"It's okay if I take these off, right?" Dick fiddled with the button of his slacks.

Bruce frowned. "The calendar is supposed to have a mix of different situations. I scheduled you for a clothed shoot, but…I suppose I can switch you out with someone else."

Dick grinned. "I always wanted to pose for an underwear catalogue."

"Hh."

Dick peeled his shirt off and dropped it unceremoniously on the floor, followed by his slacks and loafers. Dick was wearing black boxer briefs that hugged the curves of his ass and fit tightly against his admittedly generous package. Bruce tried his best to capture the way the light glanced off of Dick's flexing shoulders, the way the muscles in his back shifted as he arched into long stretch, but his eyes were drawn to his rounded backside and the hint of bulge he could see when Dick spread his legs. Dick turned and faced the camera, putting his abdominals and the rest of his groin on display. He was still toying with his tie, pulling it taut and showing off the strength in his arms.

Dick's hands were starting to wander, caressing the smooth skin of his chest, touching his full lips, then tracing along the cut of his hips. He seemed to be getting more daring, or simply restless. He played with the waistband of his underwear, then inched them down slightly with his thumbs and showed off the beginnings of a sparse thatch of black hair.

"Bruce, do you think I should just take these off?" Dick actually sounded annoyed about something.

"Are you running out of poses to try?" Bruce asked, trying to ignore the way his heart suddenly sped up at the idea.

"Something like that," Dick nodded, snapping the elastic waistband against his skin.

"I suppose…I suppose a more mature calendar would gain more publicity."

"Oh, absolutely! And more publicity means more money, right? If modeling with Kory taught me anything, it's that you've gotta show a little skin sometimes to make an impression."

Bruce averted his eyes as Dick slid his briefs down to reveal the pert, golden skin of his backside. Dick was turned away from the camera as he crawled onto the desk on his knees. Bruce snapped a few shots as Dick teasingly wiggled his backside for the camera. Bruce realized he was holding his breath in anticipation for a peek at Dick's front, that each time the younger man swayed his hips or twisted slightly to smile at the camera, his own cock throbbed in anticipation of seeing all of him.

After what felt like ages, Dick finally turned himself on the desk and sat with his legs apart, looking far more at ease with displaying himself than he should have been.

Bruce pushed away the sudden jealousy at the thought that Dick might have shown himself like this to someone else. He didn't dare look up from the camera. Looking at Dick splayed out like this was fine as long as there was a lens between them, but the thought of looking at him directly, of putting the camera down and fully taking in the golden flesh on display in front of him - that was just too much.

After a few more shots, Bruce cleared his throat. "I was thinking, it might be good if we could make these look a little more realistic. Right now, you seem a bit…posed." Bruce corrected himself immediately. "Not because you're a bad model; the scenario is just a bit unlikely…."

Dick laughed. "You mean you don't normally hang out in your office half naked?" He ran a hand through his hair. "I get what you mean, though. Just let me know what I should change, boss."

"This would seem more realistic if we could capture you, ah… glowing. Might push the photos from a 6 to a 7."

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence, Bruce." Dick looked like he was going to laugh. "Did you just say 'glowing'?"

Bruce glared. "You know what I meant. Red cheeks, glistening skin."

"Yeah, that sounds pretty good," Dick said, lazily grabbing for his cock.

"What are you doing?" Bruce choked, eyes glued to the hand gently squeezing Dick's cock.

"I thought you said you wanted this to look realistic?" Dick said with a frown, still palming at his cock.

"I meant jumping jacks or something," Bruce ground out.

"Well, what better for realism than the real thing, eh?" Dick shut his eyes and tilted his head back as he slid his fist up and down his cock. Bruce found it hard to breathe. Dick looked…Dick looked godlike. There was no other word for it. The bright, artificial lighting had nothing on the natural glow that Dick gave off, the haze of golden hair that dusted his tanned body, the way his heaving chest just seemed to fill the whole room.

"How am I doing, B?"

Years of training kept Bruce from jumping at the sudden sound of Dick's voice, but if he were honest with himself he was barely keeping himself upright at this point. It was almost impossible to stand still, not when someone as beautiful as Dick was staring straight back at him while doing…that.

"You…the photos look good. The blush is really coming through," Bruce said, eyes glued to the camera's screen.

Dick let go of his cock and began shifting himself on the desk, his cock bobbing with each movement towards a new pose. Bruce snapped away at the camera, trying his hardest to capture the beauty of the creature in front of him. He found it harder and harder to not look at Dick's hardness, at the way the light reflected off of the bronzed rod. Dick looked so beautiful with his cheeks flushed, chest heaving in the aftermath of him stimulating his own cock.

"It would be good if we could get a shot with some precome in it. You know. For realism," Bruce found himself saying before he realized what was happening.

Dick shrugged. "I can try."

He gripped his cock again, this time stroking at a more rapid pace. Bruce watched breathlessly as Dick jerked his cock, at the way his toes would curl each time his hand connected directly with the head.

After a few moments of what looked like exquisite pleasure, Dick opened his eyes and looked up at Bruce pleadingly.

"Bruce, I _can't_ ," Dick moaned, still rapidly stroking his cock.

"Come on, Dick. We need the shot for the calendar."

"Bruce… _please_ …I'm trying, but it's not…it's not working." The poor man looked like he was caught between heaven and absolute torture, his hips jerking unsteadily on the desk.

"Try harder," was all Bruce could manage to say.

Dick's mouth was hanging open as he jerked his cock. "Bruce, please, I can't last like this. Not at this speed. I'm...I'm going to--"

"Forget it. It's fine if you can't do it."

"No, wait! Please, Bruce, I can do it, I _swear_ I can do it, I just need to..." Dick looked like he was in agony as he slowed the hand on his cock, just barely nudging the head as he hovered around the edge. "Please, help me..."

"Do you need assistance?"

" _Yes_ ," Dick breathed, hand still working over his cock. "Please, I need…." He spread his legs wantonly and angled his hips up.

Bruce found himself moving without even meaning to. He was walking towards the man, camera still clenched in one hand, and then he was wetting his fingers before reaching out to touch the now exposed entrance.

Dick's hips jerked as Bruce made contact with the tight muscle. " _Ah!_ Yes, _please_."

It was warm and tight, almost too tight, and Dick was clenching hard on his fingers as though trying to draw him in.

"Like this?" Bruce asked quietly, crooking his fingers up against Dick's prostate. Dick keened in response, hand still working over his straining cock. After a few more nudges against the man's sweet spot, the beginnings of wetness appeared at the flushed head of Dick's cock.

Bruce pulled himself back and lifted the camera again. "Don't move," he commanded, and Dick's hand stilled immediately. He looked straight into the camera, obvious need showing in the shine of his eyes and the slight tremble of his lips. To his credit, Dick stayed still and allowed Bruce to photograph him, the only movement of his body being the slight throb and occasional twitch of his cock.

After meticulously recording the state of Dick's body - all for the calendar, Bruce reminded himself - he set the camera down onto its tripod.

"That should be enough photos to choose from," Bruce said, avoiding Dick's eyes as he began dismantling the set equipment.

"You can't be serious." Dick groaned and sat up. "You're not just going to--"

"Hmm?" Bruce looked up from the lighting he was turning off and arched an eyebrow.

"R-right, I'll just…." Dick looked down at his still hard cock helplessly. "I'll just get dressed, I guess."


End file.
